


A Sweet Valentines Gift

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sexual Content, Valentines Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, Mike was heading home from work, when he learned that Zoey has a very special gift for him </p><p>Zoke Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Valentines Gift

It has been over 5 years since All-Stars has ended, Mike used the money to buy a house for himself and Zoey. About 2 years later, Mike proposed to Zoey and they were officially married the next following year. 2 year later, it's Valentines Day, Mike was inside his dark red mini van, driving home from his job at the theater. He had a very large bocca of red roses in the back seat and a cute teddy bear with a necklace on it. Mike smiled as he said "Zoey's going to love her Valentines gift from me." As soon as Mike got home, he parked his van, got his gifts and exit the car. Mike walked up to his front door and opened it...to see that all the lights were off except for a few lighted scented candies, showing a trial of red rose petals on the ground.

Mike then saw a note on the front door, grabbed it and read it "Mike, follow the rose petals to your Valentine's Gift...love your wife Zoey. Hmmm looks like Zoey has a gift for me. But it won't be more sweeter than my gift for her." Mike followed the rose petals straight up, then up the stairs, to a left and straight toward his room. Mike then enters his bedroom and saw a candle lighten up. "Zoey? Where you-" Mike stopped when he saw something that made him blush and nearly caused him a nosebleed. In front of him was his wife, Zoey, with her hair down, wearing nothing but a see through red night gown, and her flower was replaced by a red rose. Zoey was giving her husband a soft smile as she stood up and walked up to Mike while he slowly placed Zoey's gift down on the ground. "Z-Z-Zoey...what's this?" Mike asked very nervous yet very excited. Zoey giggled softly while she wrapped her arms around her husband skinny neck as she pulled him close to her.

"This is your gift Mike...a nice pleasing loving night with the woman that loves you so much." Zoey soon placed one of her hands onto Mike's collared shirt as she slowly unbutton a few of his buttons. Mike blushed even more, he never saw this side of Zoey before, he always saw her as a very shy and sweet girl she has always been to him. Mike soon gripped her hand from his shirt as he then cupped her check.

"So...this really is my Valentines gift from you?" Zoey again giggled as she nodded with a very seduction smile. Mike soon made a grin as he replied to her "Well...I'm going to enjoy it...so very much." Zoey soon blushed until she then pulled Mike's lips into her as she began kissing him like no tomorrow. Mike was first surprised by it soon returned the kiss while he unbutton the rest of his collar shirt off, revealing his toned chest and 8 packed ripped abdominal. Mike and Zoey kissed like two wolves that won't ever leave each other, that they would go everywhere together...even die together. Soon Mike started to French kiss Zoey, making her moan as they then felt into their bed with Zoey on bottom. "Ohhh Zoey, you know I feel kind of bad...I got you a nice gift but this...looks like you beat me in showing how much we care about each other." Zoey only laughed softly as she cupped her husband's cheek as she said straight into his face.

"Mike...it's not a contest...besides any gift from you is special to me...because it show you still love me." Mike soon looked at Zoey into her hazel brown eyes and said to her softly

"Why wouldn't I...why would I stop loving the woman that changed my whole life, the woman who loved me for who I am and still cared about me even with my Dissociative Identity Disorder, the woman who showed me all her love to me for all these years...Zoey...you're one of a kind to me...and I would do anything to make you happy as you made me happy for all these years we been together...I love you." Mike soon started to kiss Zoey again but now in a calmly soft passion as Zoey returned the favor. The two moaned into each other mouths as Mike then started to pleasure Zoey's neck with light kisses. Zoey giggled and sighed softly until it turned into a gasp. Zoey looked and saw Mike's lips fully on her neck as he lightly suck it on while he swilled his tongue around her collar bone, making her gasp and squirm softly. Mike continued his work on her neck as his hands slowly lead their way to Zoey's breast as they gave her right one a tight squeeze, making her moan even louder.

"Ahhhhh Mike!" Zoey moaned as Mike continued pleasing her neck with his mouth while rubbing her breast through her night gown. Zoey moaned as she was getting wet in her flower hole, that when she thought that Mike would like to have a turn. "Hey...M-Mike." Mike moaned in respond as Zoey pulled Mike from her neck.

"What's wrong?" Zoey didn't answer as she then flipped Mike on his back, leaving her on top of him.

"I think you should have a turn...big boy." Zoey soon removed her night gown, now showing her B-Cupped sized breast and her red lacy panties. "Ohhhh how I forgot you have such a strong chest Mike." Zoey's hands slowly rubbed Mike's chest down to his abs while she kissed Mike's lip as he moaned very softly. "So strong...so toned...this only made me love you more Michael." Mike blushed when Zoey said his proper name in a soft seductive tone as she soon nibbled on his earlobe and soon kissed him on his neck, making him groan in responds.

"Ahhhhhh Zoey...god this feel so good." Mike groaned and moaned as Zoey kept rubbing his abs and chest while kissing and sucking on his neck...until she soon stopped when her hands landed onto a hard bulge insides Mike's pant, making him hiss through his teeth.

"Oh what would that be?" Zoey teased Mike as she undid his pants and removed them along with this boxers as she saw Mike's huge 10 inched long 2 inched wide erection. Zoey gasped as she blushed like a very huge cherry.

"Hehehehehe, you like it?" Mike asked with a smirk while he rested his arms around his head. Zoey just nodded very slowly "You like to...feel it?" Mike asked her a bit nervous as she responded with a nod. Zoey's hand soon grip Mike's bulge making him hiss louder than before. Zoey then started to shaft it slowly, making her lover groan pleasingly. "Ahhhhhhh god! Zoey...let me suck your breast please." Zoey nodded as she moved her chest near Mike as he started to lick both of her breast as he then sucked on the right one, making Zoey scream in pleasure as she speed up her pace on Mike's erection, making him moaned very loudly while still sucking on her breast.

"Ohhhhh Mike...keep going, I love it so much!" Zoey begged Mike to keep going with his sucking as she kept shafting his erection with the same pace she been going. Mike obliged her request as he moved to the left one while his hand rubbed the right one. Mike circled his tongue around Zoey's left nipple as he sucked on it fully making his redhair lover moan more loudly. Zoey soon stopped her shifting as Mike stopped his sucking. "What's wrong Zoey?"

"Nothing it's just...I want to use something else to please your little friend Mike." Zoey crawled near Mike's erection, gripped it and soon licked it up to it's tip as she then swilled her long tongue around the tip. Mike groaned as Zoey licked his erect even more. "Mmmmmm so big...I wonder how it taste?" Zoey soon placed her mouth into his erection as she then started to suck on it. Mike gasped as Zoey suck on his bulge but only in a slow pace.

"Ahhhhh Zoey...keep going! Please, keep going." Zoey obliged his request as she then took more of his huge bulge and suck it even faster. Mike groaned in pleasure while Zoey kept sucking his erection. Mike then rubbed Zoey's ruby red hair as she kept sucking his erect but going faster. Soon, Mike helped Zoey a bit as he pushed her head slowly, taking more of his bulge into her mouth. Zoey moaned as she sucked more of her lover's meat with her mouth. Her tongue rubbing it in her mouth, making Mike moan and groan more and louder. Soon, Mike felt a vibration going through his body. "Zoey...I-I'm going to-" Mike then screamed as he came a fountain of his white water into Zoey's mouth.

Zoey shifted Mike's bulge, taking all of his cum inside of her mouth, she soon swallowed all of it, tasting a sweet yet salty flavor. Mike gasped as Zoey crawled up to him, rubbing his chest a bit. "You enjoyed it?"

"Yeah...but as much as you'll enjoy this." Mike soon flipped Zoey onto the bed with him on top of her as he then grabbed her panties and pulled them off, showing her sweet pink slit with a bit of red hair on it. "You're going to love this." Mike spread Zoey's leg as he then blew on Zoey's little hole, making her shiver a bit until he took a lick from it, making Zoey's scream very loudly. Mike soon started to lick Zoey's sweet pink slit, licking around her inner wall while his hands spreaded her hole more, making Zoey scream in pleasure. "Mmmmmm you tasted so sweet Zoey." Mike kept kicking Zoey's sweet slit as Zoey gasped and scream while she gripped her breast, wanting to be please so badly.

"Ahhhhh yes! Yes! YES! MIKE! Keep going Mike...please I don't want you to stop!" Mike grinned as he then took two of his fingers and entered her slit, making her scream in absolute pleasure. Mike kept fucking her with his fingers, while licking her inner walls and his other hands rubbed her legs slowly. Zoey was now screaming and gasping even louder and faster as she soon felt that she was about to explode. "M-Mike, sweetheart I'm going to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed as she came all over Mike's face. Mike licked his lips, tasting Zoey's sweet strawberry liquid as he then suck all of her dry. Mike held Zoey's shaking body as he kissed her lip softly.

"Did you enjoy that _il mio amore_." Mike soon placed his two fingers that had Zoey's liquid into Zoey's mouth, letting her taste her cum.

"I absolutely loved it Mike." Zoey teased Mike's chest with her fingers as Mike then pulled Zoey onto his waist, with her back against his chest, and his erection rubbing her wet slit, making them both moaned a bit.

"Well then...let me please you one last time _il mio amore_." Mike whisper that into Zoey's ear as he gripped his erection and slowly entered Zoey wet flower hole. When it was fully in, the two gasped in pleasure. "Ohhhhh god!" Mike gripped Zoey's waist with one hand while the other gripped her right breast as he then moved out of Zoey's slit and enter right back. Mike kept going in a slow pace as Zoey moaned in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh Mike...hmmmmm Mmmmmmm it feels so god lord good!" Zoey turned her head to Mike's, cupped his cheek and pulled him into a soft passionate kiss as he kept fucking her wet slit. Mike moaned in pleasure, feeling his sweet Zoey's wet womanhood against his manhood, he didn't want to stop at all. Mike soon speed up paces as he plowed Zoey in a much faster pace, making the Indie Chick moan in between their kiss.

"Ohhhhh Mike, keep pleasing my wet little hole, it absolutely wants it so much!" Mike stopped his kisses as he sucked on Zoey's neck and went faster on his pace. Zoey gasped passionately as Mike fucked her slit in a faster pace. Mike's hand tightly squeezed Zoey's breast, causing her to scream even more. "Yes...yes...yes! Ahhhh god Yes, best Valentines Day ever!" Zoey sighed in pleasure until Mike stopped, making her look confused. "Awww why you stop?" Mike responded by turning her around, and pulling her close, rubbing his chest against her breast as he said

"Because...I wanted to finish off...by looking at your beautiful face Zoey." Zoey smile softly as Mike got onto his knees and gripped his erection. "Ready?" Zoey just nodded as Mike slowly entered Zoey's slit again. Zoey moaned as Mike slowly fucked her womanhood while he held her by her ass. Zoey moaned as she leaned her head to Mike's. "I love you Zoey..."

"I love you too Mike." Zoey kissed Mike again as he speed up his fucking to a fast pace, making Zoey moaned in between their kiss. "Mmmmmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned like crazy as Mike and her soon started to kiss French style. Mike kept going and going as Zoey kept moaning and moaning. Soon Mike felt a buildup as he tighten his grip on Zoey and fuck her even faster.

"Zoey...I'm going to cum...I have to end this!"

"Go Mike...please fill me up!" Mike fucked Zoey's slit with every single strength he had left inside of him. Zoey pulled Mike into another make out session as Mike erection kept moving inside and out of Zoey's womanhood.

"OHHHHH GOD!" Mike screamed as he then, with one last hard thrust. Mike came all of his sperm inside of Zoey as they screamed in absolute pleasure that the whole neighborhood could hear it. Mike pulled out of Zoey as he still came onto Zoey's stomach while they both looked at each other with a loving smile. They both cleaned themselves up as they laid on top of their bed, nuded but very happy. "Best...Valentines...Gift...Ever!" Zoey giggled as she snuggled against Mike's chest.

"I really hope you enjoyed that Mike...you know we didn't-"

"I don't care...if we have a child I'll be glad it's with you Zoey...Happy Valentines Day _il mio amore_." Zoey giggled softly, loving to hear her husband speak in Italian.

"Happy Valentines Day Mike..." Zoey sighed as Mike grabbed a blanket, covering the two as they felt into a deep sleep.


End file.
